


be my great escape till we fade away

by lizleminem



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizleminem/pseuds/lizleminem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, I've been wondering. What all does this kiss your true love curse involve? Is it strictly a kiss on the lips thing or does other stuff count too? Like could someone go down on you?” </p><p>Blue snorts out a laugh and says, “I don’t know. I don’t wanna ask any of the psychics here because most of them are related to me, or I've known them long enough they might as well be, and that’s awkward, but I’m afraid it does so I’ve never let anyone before. I don’t let anyone do anything that involves their lips on me. Not that anyone’s offered anyway.” She pauses and then says, “Why? Are you volunteering?” She says it as a joke, thinking back on the super nice kiss they shared before. </p><p>But then Noah gets all shifty and suddenly it doesn’t feel like a joke anymore. “Wait,” she says. “Are you actually offering?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	be my great escape till we fade away

**Author's Note:**

> basically cunnilingus is always my number one contribution to all fandoms I'm involved in so naturally I needed to write some for the raven cycle, and blue/noah is my favorite ship so this was born. It's basically that scene from the dream thieves where they make out, except more sexual. and it's set in the canon universe except blue doesn't have a thing for gansey. 
> 
> title is from wild ones by bahari 
> 
> also quick note: i don't actually think cunnilingus would count for blue's curse (or destiny or fate or whatever you want to call it), but if someone told me my true love would die if we kissed i would definitely be too paranoid to let anyone's lips touch me in any way shape or form so i don't know. just go with it.

"What do you want to do?" Noah asks. He's spread out across the end of Blue's bed his head dangling off the edge of it and his feet propped up on her footboard. 

"Well, I thought you said you were going to help me with my math homework," Blue says, gesturing to the books on her nightstand. 

"Yeah, but that's boring." He shoots her a grin and she can't help but laugh. 

"Okay, well we could go for a walk or something." 

He makes a noncommittal noise, and then he flops around on the bed so he's facing toward her and says, “So, I've been wondering. What all does this kiss your true love curse involve? Is it strictly a kiss on the lips thing or does other stuff count too? Like could someone go down on you?” 

Blue snorts out a laugh and says, “I don’t know. I don’t wanna ask any of the psychics here because most of them are related to me, or I've known them long enough they might as well be, and that’s awkward, but I’m afraid it does so I’ve never let anyone before. I don’t let anyone do anything that involves their lips on me. Not that anyone’s offered anyway.” She pauses and then says, “Why? Are you volunteering?” She says it as a joke, thinking back on the super nice kiss they shared before. 

But then Noah gets all shifty and suddenly it doesn’t feel like a joke anymore. “Wait,” she says. “Are you actually offering?” 

“Yeah," he says, smirking at her for just a second and then pretty much flat out refusing to make any further eye contact. “I mean, it’s not like it’d be a chore. You’re really pretty and I like going down on people. I miss it. I get it if you don’t like me like that or if you’re weirded out by the idea of it or whatever, but I just thought I’d offer.”

“No, uh, I mean,” Blue starts, “Yeah. I mean, if you want to. That would be cool.” She smiles, cringing a little at how awkwardly that came out, but then Noah grins at her and the tension seeps out of her. 

“Okay. Cool,” Noah says. “So, we should probably make out a little first, maybe.” He shrugs and scrambles up on his knees, moving just a little too fast to be natural, and Blue nods at him. 

“Yeah, okay,” she says. She nods, and then he smiles and dives in for a kiss. They’ve done this part before so they move straight past awkward and into nice. His lips are a little cold, but he feels solid, and even seems to feel more and more solid the longer they kiss. Blue is propped up against her headboard, and Noah is leaning forward, one hand by her waist and the other tangled in her hair. 

She nips at his bottom lip, and there’s suddenly a lot more teeth involved as he grins into the kiss. She smiles too, and then he ducks his head, kissing her jaw instead, and then her neck. He scrapes his teeth over her pulse point and she’s a little surprised by just how real and there he feels, but then he bites down over her collarbone and all other thoughts fly out of her brain. 

She hums happily as he pulls a mark to the surface and then runs his tongue out over her neck gently. His tongue is still cold and it soothes the burn of the bite, and then Noah’s face pops back into her vision. “You okay?” he asks. 

“Yeah.” She grins. “I’m good.” 

“Can I, uh,” he tugs at the bottom of her shirt, and she nods and leans forward so he can tug it over her head. Then she reaches back and undoes her bra, letting it fall down her arms before discarding it beside the bed. 

She thinks she should probably be more self conscious than she is, but it’s Noah. She knows he’s not going to make fun of her or go off and run his mouth about her body. When she leans back against the headboard again, Noah takes a moment to just stare at her, a little slack jawed until she rolls her eyes, and says, “Well?” 

“Right,” Noah says. “Okay.” Then he bites his lip to keep from laughing, which makes Blue laugh. 

Noah rolls his eyes at that, and then he leans forward and kisses her again, one of his hands coming up to cup her breast. He pinches one of her nipples between his thumb and his forefinger, rolling it gently and she gasps into his mouth. She can feel him smirk at that and then he’s kissing his way down her neck and onto her chest and then his mouth is around her other nipple. 

His tongue is cold as it brushes against her nipple, but it’s not unpleasant. She actually thinks it might be enhancing the sensation, and she shudders as he bites down gently, tugging her nipple between his teeth. 

"Oh," Blue says, tangling one hand in the sheets and the other in Noah's hair. "That's good." 

He looks up at her through his lashes, and reaches down with one hand to unbutton her jeans. Once he gets her jeans undone he slips his hand into her panties, his fingers brushing over her clit. 

He doesn't move for a second, just looks up at her like he's seeking further permission and Blue says, "I'm good still. Move. Please." 

His fingers move in slow circle over her clit then, his tongue still working over her nipple. She's so overheated that she's almost forgotten how cold he feels against her, but it's nice. His cool fingers feel good against her skin. 

He slips a finger inside her and it's the first time someone besides herself has touched her like this. She's heard horror stories from her friends. Guys who move too fast and hard and make it more painful than pleasurable but Noah seems to know what he's doing. It makes her wonder, not for the first time, what Noah was like when he was alive. 

"Mm, feels good," Blue says. 

Noah pulls off her breast, flashing her a quick smile and then pressing a barely there kiss to her stomach, and then another one, and then another one, until he's trailing kisses down her stomach, each one a little harder than before. 

When he gets to the edge of her underwear he swipes his tongue out for just a second before sitting up. She slides farther down the bed so that she’s laying down fully, and then he hooks his fingers under her jeans and underwear and then pulls them off, before settling himself back between her legs. 

He presses a gentle kiss against her knee and it makes Blue's heart flutter in her chest. He turns his head so he can look up at her, smiling softly for just a moment and then he gets back to work. He presses a quick, cold kiss against her thigh, and then another one and another one, getting closer and closer to her center as he goes. And just as Blue thinks he's finally going to settle over where she needs him most, he switches to the other leg. 

She groans as he presses a kiss to her other thigh and he laughs softly. “It feels better the more worked up you are before I start." 

"Trust me," Blue says. "I'm plenty worked up." 

Noah rolls his eyes, but he settles over her center again. "Okay, so," he trails off there and looks up at her and then he laughs and Blue can feel his cold breath puff out over her skin. 

She shivers, but not unpleasantly, and Noah says, "Are you sure you want me to do this?" 

"Yeah, I mean," Blue pauses for a second, swallowing nervously, and then says. "I mean unless you don't want to." 

"No, no. I do. Trust me I do." 

"Well then get with it, Czerny. I don't have all day." 

He huffs out another laugh and rolls his eyes and Blue tangles her fingers back in his hair, tugging gently. "Is that okay?" she asks. 

"Yeah," he says, his lips just barely brushing over her skin and making her shudder. “I like it. It makes me feel..." 

He trails off there, but Blue wants to know so she says, "What?" raking her fingers through his hair, just a little bit on the rough side. 

"Here, alive, real. I don't know. Just good." 

Blue means to respond, but then he ducks his head and flicks his tongue out over her clit and she loses her train of thought. 

She was expecting his coldness to poise a problem, but it actually feels really good and she finally understands why all those Cosmo articles talk about ice cubes so much. She still thinks an actual ice cube might be overdoing it a bit, but Noah's tongue feels amazing. And he definitely knows what he's doing. 

"Feels good," she says, tugging roughly at his hair and then moaning slightly when he hums happily against her. He sweeps his tongue back and forth over her clit, and she digs her heels into his back, pushing him closer. 

He opens his mouth wider, sucking gently as he keeps his tongue moving steadily over her clit and she tugs hard on his hair, not wanting him to stop. She arches her back, and tries to keep quiet, knowing there are other people in the house and not wanting to be heard, but it feels incredible. 

He points his tongue after that, running it over her again and again, as quick as he can. She's pulling at his hair roughly, trying to make sure he doesn't pull back at all, needing him as close as possible, her heels still digging into his back. And when he slips a finger inside her, she bucks up against him, moaning low and long. 

He keeps his tongue moving over her, pointed still with as much pressure as he can manage and he slips a second finger inside her. She moans again, a little louder, her hips grinding up against his face. 

He pumps his fingers faster, rubbing small circles inside her and she knows she's not going to last much longer. His fingers and his tongue both feel too good. She grinds her hips down harder, and he moans quietly against her, like he's enjoying this as much as she is, and that alone is almost enough to push her over the edge. 

He's still got his tongue moving quickly over her clit, hard and wet, and when he slips a third finger inside her she comes with a groan of his name. He licks her through it, careful and gentle, until she pushes him away and then he crawls up her body. 

"Can I kiss you?" he asks.

She nods and he ducks his head, connecting their lips gently. She can taste herself on his tongue and it's new but not unpleasant, and she finds herself licking inside of his mouth to try and get more of the taste. He smiles against her lips and pulls away saying, "I'm a little out of practice so I hope it was okay." 

"It was perfect," she says. "Ten out of ten, would recommend you to a friend." 

He smiles, and doesn't exactly blush, but he looks a little smudgier than usual. She grins back at him and he says, "So, we should do this again sometime. If you want. Or maybe we could go out on a date sometime. If you don't mind the unpredictability of a ghost boyfriend."

Blue smiles. "You know you're my favorite person, even if you aren't exactly a person. Of course I don't mind.”

“So, that’s a yes? You’d like to go out with me sometime?” He asks. His face is still close to hers and his breath is cool against her warm cheek. 

“Yeah, that’s a yes. Now, can you stay and help me with this math homework like you promised or do you have to go?" 

"I think I have to go," he says, and honestly Blue had been expecting that. She could already tell he was fading. He doesn’t look real around the edges anymore, like he doesn’t have a solid outline and is just gradually fading out into nothingness. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he says. 

Blue nods, and after a few more seconds he's gone and she's alone in the room. It feels lonely already without him so she picks up her pencil, ready to district herself with homework till he can find his way back to her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [here](http://malieatate.tumblr.com). the raven cycle isn't my main fandom but i do post quite a bit of it :)


End file.
